Wasted
by Kam1Kaz3
Summary: Perhaps a new life after the war would be good. then again I wasn't told I would be joining a new war. nor that I would be a child when I join it. well Kyuubi I guess you get the last laugh, I'm sure going to miss your company. not sure where I want to go with this. Will it end up being a romance or something? who knows.
1. Prolog

Wasted

Prolog

It was in my final moments that I noticed something was wrong. Kyuubi was doing something. The war was finally over and with it so was my purpose. After all what else did I have to live for? I know what your thinking, what about my friends right? Well truth be told I don't have any honest friends still around. Those from my generation that still dwell in this world are traitors to me. I only have one design in their eyes. A weapon. No matter how many times my long since dead friends and I tried no one saw me as anything other than a demon fox. So what exactly that fox was doing had me curious. He couldn't break the seal so what was he planning?

Sinking into the familiar tunnels of my mind I watched in curiosity as the fox gathered what chakra was left. It was floating in small wisps around the damp area of his cage. His normal scary figure had shrunk into that of a newborn fox kit. Everything seemed so wrong.

"Kyuu? What are you doing? We were doomed to die on this mission. I thought we had agreed on that." I couldn't keep the sadness from my voice as I watched his last attempt at life. In the last months before the battle we had come to a common understanding of sorts. He wasn't the big bad fox everyone thought and I wasn't the happy go lucky idiot everyone knew. I can't say we became friends but it would be nice.

"I'm giving you another chance is what I'm doing. I can't stand to go out this way and I doubt you like it either. They wont celebrate you after this. They wont put you on a pedestal hailing you as a hero. They wont grant you anything which you so desperately deserve. So I'm giving it to you. Think of it as a going away present." Confusion and fear became my most immediate emotions.

"Who says I want another chance? These people will never accept me no matter how many times I try. Whats the point of doing it all again? Just to experience their torture all over? Do you wish to spite me that much?" I whimpered at the end. I couldn't do it. I would die before a year was up if I had to experience that hell again.

"Kit. Don't doubt me now. Not after we agreed to die together. I'm not sending you back to the past. Not in this world. I would never put you through the demons of that village again. No betrayal, no lies, just a new start in a new world. I promise you no one there will hate you, rather you will be cherished by your new race. That much I can guarantee." I couldn't stop the tears the flowed nor the small hiccups that burst forth. How could I not be sad about this farewell?

"Just remember one thing for me okay? Don't trust anyone until they have proven themselves. Hide and stay safe from the evils of this new world. Only help when you feel it absolutely necessary or when one you trust is about to perish. Please, for me, live." then everything was gone. There was no fancy burst of light. No feeling of floating or falling. Just a darkness, my sadness, and the feeling of nothing.

A breeze twisted in my hair intertwining leaves and dirt. The sound of nature and hoof beats filled my abnormally sensitive ears. Mentally scanning my body for injury I found nothing. Lowly opening my eyes I greeted this new world which my last friend had sent me to. Giant trees, larger than the ones local to Konoha, towered above me. Greenery which was in every direction I looked possessed a calming aura. Closing my eyes I inhaled the fresh air. There was no smell of death on the air, no foul odor of rotting corpses or ash. I felt myself relaxing into the soft moss below me.

I would've fallen into a deep sleep if not for the flare of battle close to my position. Jumping to my feet I staggered. Looking down at myself I noticed something odd. Surely an adult would not be this small. Did Kyuu turn me into a child? Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. Halting by my ear I about screamed at what I felt. My once round ears had become pointed. What had he done to me. shaking off my discomfort I glanced at my new attire. Simple discolored green pants and shirt with an overly large black tunic. Pulling the hood up I decided to be discreet and venture towards the sound of war.


	2. Childlike Rationality

Wasted Chapter One: Childlike Rationality

The sound of screams filled the clearing ahead of me. The stench of blood tainted the once fresh air. What did I think I was doing heading towards battle? For all I know I'm just a child in this place. Rethinking my previous decision I took a step back before an unadulterated fear sprang forth. There was a hideous _thing _standing in front of me. Malicious intent seeped from it. It's putrid black skin gave off a rank stench, even the blood it seemed to have bathed in didn't deter the smell. Metal like armor hung from its chest which seemed to shudder as it's arm lifted a blade.

For years I had lived in war. All my training and experience in this one moment had vanished. I could do nothing but feel my body shake and watch as death gleamed in my enemy's blade. A high pitched whistle and solid wet smack had me blinking owlishly at the now fast falling beast. It's eyes dulled and it fell with a crash taking me to the earth with it. A physical shock seemed all that my body needed as a mutated guttural scream ripped out of my throat. All sound stopped as my breath ran out. There were no more screams besides my own.

Whimpering I attempted to push the arm which had me pinned away. Gladly it worked. Yet not everything can go as planned. As soon as I was free from the corpse I was lifted into the hands of a stranger. Immediately I thrashed around as a growl began to build in my throat.

"_Legolas? What is it?" _The musical quality to the voice had me relaxing at least that was before Kyuubi's warning popped in my head. Don't trust anyone. I reminded myself and renewed my vigor to escape. Especially when you can't understand them. I felt my weight being shifted and saw a hand cross in front of my face. These people, even if they did just save me, did not have the right! Jerking back I slid elegantly from my captors grip. Jumping back a few feet I took a defensive stance and watched. They would not catch me off guard.

The one who had picked me up was surprisingly beautiful, in a manly, who am I kidding, _feminine_ sort of way.He had long blond hair that was braided to keep out of his face and fall down his back. A molted green cloak hung off his shoulders which was seemingly held together by a small silver leaf broach. He had a bow slung over his shoulder and a sword on his waist. High brown leather boots crept up his shins before turning into gray pants of some kind.

I watched as my once captor gently laid down his bow and sword. Was he trying to gain my trust? A simple action such as he did could have fatal actions. Pondering this I barely caught the next words spoken.

"_Can you understand me little one? We mean you no harm." _his voice was just as pleasant on my ears as his companions. Sadly enough I could not understand them. Not moving or giving any indication of acknowledgment I waited for their move.

"_Perhaps, Legolas, he does not understand Sindarin. You have learned Westron from Aragorn have you not?"_I watched as my main focus shifted his attention to the other being before he nodded.

"Can you understand me now little one? We merely wish to help you." This tongue, while not as musical as the previous, I could understand. Nodding I saw a flicker of a smile on his face.

"Very well then. My name is Legolas, I hail from Murkwood. May I have your name?" his way of talking was fairly annoying. He thought he was speaking with a child, granted I look like one, yet I am not mentally a child. Dousing the rising anger before it could rage I dropped my arms slightly. Did I want to still be Naruto here? It didn't seem right to me, to carry the same name of one world over to this one.

"I have no name." I whispered before the sentence struck home. When I was known as Naruto I was nothing but a weapon. If I want to live a different life I could not have that name. If I want something different than before I cannot be the same person.

"Did your parents not name you? Surely they wouldn't let you be out here on your own either. Where are they?" His question blindsided me. I'd never been asked about my parents before. Rather it was always me asking about them. Slumping my shoulders I felt tears well in my eyes as a sniffle came from my nose.

"I don't have any." That one sentence broke the dam I had unconsciously built. The terrors of waking up in a new world, the loss of my last friend, everything in between that caused some negative emotion burst forth. In the end I found myself sobbing into the arms of my once captor and now seemingly companion, Legolas.

As I felt my body succumb to sleep I locked myself to Legolas's side. If he was going anywhere I didn't want to be left alone. Not like when I was a child nor when I had lost all of my friends. Perhaps it was childish but I simply did not care. He was the first person I'd met here already I was breaking Kyuu's rules.

"_Mayhap we should take the youngling to rest back in Murkwood? He could cause no trouble there. He would be safe as well, until we can get him home at least. Legolas?" _Feeling a pair of arms tighten around me and the shift of gravity, I never heard what my new acquaintance, friend, oh how I wished, said. I hope Kyuubi can forgive me this one infraction on his request. After all, I know nothing about this world he sent me to.

I apologize for any misspellings or errors on my part. This is my first LOTR/Naruto crossover. Also I am wondering if you guys have any ideas for his new name? I was thinking something elvish since it's so obvious that's what he is. Also 9 Favs and 11 Alerts?! you guys are awesome!

Simsaru: I'm really glad you find this story of might a good read, even if it has errors. I look forward to your opinions about it in the future =]

Kylevalheru: Sorry the chapters themselves are so short. I'm going to attempt to get the going about 5,000 words strong at some point. Until then I'll have to apologize. Also are you from Australia? Or is 'mate' just a quirk of yours?

Bashking: You said you wanted the next chapter? Well here you go. I hope you enjoy it as well as the last.

I forgot to put it in my Prolog but I dont own any characters or themes from Naruto or Lord of the rings.

ALSO! I might need some assistance with LOTR know how and such. Google can only provide so much intel!

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! see you next time!


	3. Rebirth

Wasted Chapter Two: Fear of Home?

A sweet scent and the sound of birds chirping woke me from my unwilling sleep. The soft comfort beneath my back and tantalizing blanket nearly pulled me back to the darkness of slumber. Dredging up what little courage and wakefulness I could I sat up. Delightfully my hood had not been removed, at least that I know of. Did Legolas request it? Feeling slightly guilty about my hidden appearance I glanced about the room I had been left in.

It was of a simple yet elegant design. The bed occupied a large portion of the space provided as well as a tall dresser and small nightstand both of which sat on the side of the bed.. There were two doors, one at the foot of the bed and the other to the left. Perhaps one led to a bathroom? Pushing back the inviting covers I slipped off of the bed and to the hardwood floor.

Walking towards the door which sat at the foot of the bed I reached for the handle, only to get smacked in the face as it opened. With a muffled thump and short cry I landed on the floor. Reaching up with my hand I felt blood begin to dribble out of my nose. Sniffling slightly as my hand cupped my nose I looked at my guest. It was the same person whom I'd met in the woods, Legolas. He seemed to be frozen for a moment before he swiftly reached out to me.

To be honest here I hadn't meant to react like I did, it just happened. So the scream and flinch of terror that followed came seemingly out of nowhere. Glancing between my raised arm I watched as shock followed by acceptance came across his features.

"I am sorry little one. I did not realize you were behind the door. May I see?" his question threw me off. Hesitating for a few seconds I nodded before lowering my arm and hand. Blood was still dribbling from my nose apparently. He reached behind him and pulled out a cloth before gesturing me to use it. It took a moment but I eventually snatched the small cloth out of his hand.

"It's not broken but it might be a while before the bleeding stops. Would you mind some breakfast? We have some fresh fruit in the dining hall." I moved delicately to my feet, keeping the cloth to my nose, before giving a nod. He held out his hand and waited. It was a foreign gesture, one I understood but was weary of accepting. Moving at a snails pace I gently grabbed his fingers with my clean hand. He smiled and walked through the door gently pulling me along.

"So since you said you don't have a name would you like one? Granted it would be good to know your race so it wont be confusing. Do you know what you are little one?" his curious gaze turned back to me and I shook my head.

"Does it have anything to do with why you always wear that hood?" I froze for a moment before nodding. I wanted to pull my hand away. Run back to the room I had been in and just stay there.

"Could I see? Then perhaps we can give you a name yes?" Shaking my head vigorously I removed my hand from his to grip the fabric of my hood.

"Why not little one? We won't hate you for your appearance. Well perhaps after breakfast, yes?" I didn't bother with a reply. Rather I sunk into my thoughts. Why exactly was I, a 23 year old veteran acting like some foolishly raised child. The flinches could be explained, perhaps if I was a child in mind as well. However I'm not. What would my team think? Sakura would yell at me for sure. Sasuke would probably be laughing and Kakashi just ignoring me while reading his book. What kind of friends did I grow up with that holding someones hand causes fear? Distrust? And a gut wrenching feeling of impending pain. Glancing at the hand I'd let go of I felt bad. I wasn't worth it. No one else ever did things like this for me as a child. What was so different now? It's probably my appearance. As soon as they see me they'll become violent. As soon as my hood is lowered I'll find myself kicked out of the home they brought me to.

Tears sprung from my eyes as these thoughts continued. A small sniffle had me berating myself. It would be not different than before. No matter what I tell myself, they will be just like the other villagers. Upon hearing a light chatter I looked up from my gaze at the floor. Taking a final swipe at my nose with the reddened cloth I clenched it in my hand. I could do this.

"Here we are little one. Don't let them frighten you yes? They are very friendly if not distant at first." he pushed the oaken door aside and pulled me into the brightly lit room. There were long tables spread along the walls of the room. What seemed to be a head table was positioned directly across from the doors we came from. There were bowls of fruit and platters of fresh bread littering the tables. Feeling my stomach tighten in want, I almost ran to the nearest table. Instead I pulled on my hood and hid myself behind Legolas reaching for his empty hand in a wanton act of comfort.

"Ada! The little one has awoken. He even saw fit to join us for breakfast." feeling a tug on my arm I obediently followed my guide. He sat at the head table on a plush purple pillow. Feeling out of place I scooted so I was half hidden and peered over his shoulder at the food. Would I get to eat?

"I can see that. Tell me what is your name young one?"jerking my head in the direction of the voice I saw an elegant elder looking man. Was this legolas's father? Ducking behind my guard I mumbled an answer.

"What was that? I couldn't hear young one. Perhaps a bit louder?" unconsciously gripping the tunic in front of me I responded.

"I don't have one." my voice was light and barely audible. The shocked expressions around me indicated their having heard.

"well we shall figure that out after breakfast, right little one?" Legolas told his father. Giving a nod I sat slightly behind and out of the way of the table.

"Are you not hungry? Come up here and join us. I'm sure the ground is not so comfortable." shuffling onto the blue pillow beside Legolas I curled in on myself. Make your self small, not so much of a target.

"Here, I'm sure you will enjoy this, when I was young it was my favorite." Legolas said before setting a dish filled with fruits in front of me. Glancing up I saw half the table watching me. With a shaking hand I grabbed what appeared to be a strawberry. Sniffing the bit of food I didn't smell anything foul, no poisons hopefully, before popping it in my mouth. A rich sweet flavor flooded my mouth. It was delicious. From there the hall filled with chatter again as I slowly and cautiously ate my food.

A while later I felt someone staring at me. Curiously I glanced around the hall. A light brown haired elf was looking at me, it almost seemed like they were upset with me. Having lost my appetite I pushed my plate away. Whatever I had done to upset the elf was making me queasy. Probably because I had no idea. Lucky enough for me Legolas decided that breakfast was over.

"Well? Shall we get to giving you a name then?"dread seeped up from the forgotten unanswered promise. Fiddling with my cloak I couldn't meet his eyes. A name? Was I really so deserving of a name? I'd done nothing here for them. No heroic acts of valor or self sacrifice. Feeling a movement shift I glanced and watched as Legolas stood from the table.

"Come little one, this is hardly private enough for such a grand occasion. Let us go back to your room?" his soft features and gentle approach had me moving, granted slowly, to follow him out of the dinning area. Upon reaching the door I glanced back towards the unknown elf that had been glaring at me, only to find him no longer in the hall. Brushing away the tingle of fear I grabbed Legolas's hand and followed him to 'my' room.

The door was still propped open from when we left. I would have to rectify that bad habit in the future. Remember give no leeway to the enemy. Closing the door behind myself and Legolas I glanced at him through my hood.

"Okay little one may I see now? I promise I will not harm you."Putting my back to the door I regarded my savior with caution. Really what did I have to lose at this point? I had no money I had no friends, did I really ever? With shaking hands I grabbed the edge of my hood and froze. Could I do this? Show this person what I had yet to see myself? Throwing whatever fear I had to the wind I jerked my hood away.

Keeping my eyes clamped shut I waited with baited breath for his reaction. My arms started shaking and tears began prickling in my eyes. A gasp entered my ears giving me reason to let my tears drop. Falling into a crouch I wrapped my arms around my legs and let it go. A never ending torrent of cries came from my throat. Could it be that bad? Was I of some race that has been causing mayhem? Would they kill a child that hasn't live yet? With each thought my heart grew heavier and my cries slowed. So absorbed was I that the small whispers I could hear now had escaped me.

"Hush now. Shh it'll be okay. I promise. You're safe here. I'll protect you little one." similar things came from Legolas as he held me tight in his arms. Slowly I pushed against his arms. Getting the release that I desired and freedom needed to move I shifted so I was sitting on the floor instead of his lap.

"C-can I still h-have a name?" I murmured. Shock spread across his face before being replaced by a slight smile.

"Of course little one. Now that we know which race you belong to it will be very easy. Hmm some good names huh." he adopted a thinking pose and sat with one hand fiddling with a braid while the other remained still on his knee.

"OH!" his shout startled me causing a slight jump in my posture.

"What about Eryndir? It's not heard a lot around here but has a nice sound to it yes?" scrunching up my nose I shook my head. It didn't seem right,

"Okay, what about Gwendrir? Nah to feminine. Hm how does Cínir sound?" perking up at that name I mulled it over in my head. Cínir. Simple and easy to remember.

"Yes I think I like that." a small smile spread across my lips. I belonged here. Somehow it felt right. While Naruto was gone Cínir had replaced him. I could easily adapt, hopefully. As long as Legolas was around this place might not be so bad. Thoughts of the elf that had been at dinner were banished and long forgotten.

Well there we go. Sorry it took so long. The name Cínir acquired the most votes so it stuck.

P.S. Don't kill me.


	4. Reality

Wasted Chapter Three: Is This Real?

Elation was the only word that could describe my given mood. I had a name. Something that actually meant something to me. Unlike my life in Konoha this name brought happiness rather than anxiety. I Could be called here as Cínir. It was something I always dreamed about. To be someone else. Someone who didn't have to worry about where his next meal came from. So feeling elated as Legolas and I discussed my new name was good.

"Well Cínir can you tell me something? I wish to know where you came from if that is not too much to ask." a small shiver at his request and a torrid of memories flooded my body and mind. Unintentionally I felt tears prick at my eyes. Shaking my head no I debated about my response.

"I don't want to remember. Please, please don't ask this of me." I said in all but a whisper. My elation from not moments ago fleeing in the face of my memories of war. I saw and felt myself being pulled into a warm embrace before I let go. Letting my tears finally fall. Letting the death of my friends and abuse of my last home go.

I don't quite remember how long I sat curled up in his arms, but within that time he had moved us to a balcony. I had stopped crying and felt the warm sun on my back. A low rumble and soft sound reached my ears. Legolas was humming. It was a slight tone **[think of river flows in you by yiruma].** Not so much happy as it was calming. Sniffling once or twice I stayed curled in his arms relishing in the comfort he provided. Would he stay with me? In this kind of place where no other children roamed would he find me a hindrance? Attempting to pull myself from these dark thoughts I pulled my head from his shoulder.

"Are you going to leave me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. After all if he was it would be better not to get attached.

"No little one. If you do not wish it I will not leave. I am astounded however that an elfling such as yourself was out all alone."smiling at his declaration I just wrapped my arms around his neck before resting against his shoulder again. The exhaustion from the mornings events was giving a stronger pull towards sleep than I had thought. Closing my eyes I felt the last dredges of my consciousness fade.

-Time Skip-

It was with a groggy mind that I awoke in the bed I had slept in before. Glancing about the room I saw that again I had awoken alone. Confused and slightly hurt I crept out of bed. Grabbing a cloak that hung off my bed I slipped in on and hid within its darkness. Wondering where Legolas went I eyed the door in front of me. Would it be a good idea to leave? Surely not. Maybe he would come back, but since when has anyone come back before? Slowly opening the door I peered into the gently lit hall. A soft glow from what seemed like dusk or perhaps a candle brought the hall into a somewhat relaxing clarity.

Stepping out of my room I closed the door before deciding which way to go. From this morning if I remembered correctly Legolas had taken us to the left for breakfast. So turning and walking towards what I thought would be the dining hall I hoped he would be there.

It had been but a few moments before I heard footsteps behind me. Years of war and caution kicked in. Jumping in the nearest shadow I waited. I pulled the cloak tighter as the footsteps got closer. Soon enough I could make out a familiar figure. The brown hair and scowling features had me pressing my back against the wall. I watched as the elf walked passed me and continued down the hall. Perhaps it would be best not to be seen by myself. Staying in the shadows I wandered the hall before coming to what seem an exit. Pausing I glanced out toward what seemed to be a garden. Though it looked pleasant enough I didn't know if there were other elves there. Sighing I took my chance and ran silently towards the nearest cover. Almost laughing at how easy it was I continued along in the maze like garden. There were no elves here which was astounding really, given that they were normally everywhere.

As I happened upon an old statue and bench in a small obviously unmaintained clearing I noticed how dark it had gotten. There were stars winking at me from behind clouds and the once pleasantly warm area had gotten cold. Shuffling over to the statue I sat down at its base. Where had Legolas gone? Did he lie when he said he wouldn't leave? Was I so stupid to fall for such a lie? Apparently. Hugging my knees I buried my face in the gap and let a few tears fall. Soon sniffles began to fill the silence before it turned in to muffled crying. How could I have been so stupid. Why hadn't I listened to Kyuubi. Stuck within the noise of my crying I didn't hear the shuffle of leaves and slight yipping sound enter the abandoned clearing.

A furry head shoved its self into my lap disrupting my downward spiral thoughts. The distinct red color and sharp glaring red eyes and me holding back more tears as the overly large fox glared at me. About the size of a large dog the fox stood about as high as my shoulder. Immediately thinking of Kyuubi I wrapped my arms around its neck and started crying again in earnest.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi. I broke your rules and now I'm paying for it. I'm so sorry." I mumbled in between cries. A soft purr reach my ears as the tail of the fox wrapped around me. Feeling the fox shift into a laying position I followed and curled up into his side. My only friend was back. Somehow he found me again. Letting the last vestiges of my tears fall I slipped into a restful slumber knowing I had Kyuu back.

Sudden shouting had me jerking up from the soft comfort of fur. Gripping Kyuu tightly I stood. A growl later and Kyuu was standing in front of me as Legolas burst into the clearing.

"Little one." I heard his sigh of relief before his features took on a look of fear. It was then I noticed Kyuus protective stance. Grabbing his neck I pulled him back towards me before hiding my face in his fur.

"You Lied." I said, my voice reaching barely above a whisper. "You said you wouldn't leave but you weren't there when I woke up. You promised you wouldn't leave." at this point I knew I was being a petulant child but it felt as though I was in the right. At my declaration of betrayal Kyuus growls grew deeper with a harsh undertone to them.

"I was called away. Ada wanted to know how you were doing. Please Cínir step away from the animal."I could hear the pleading in his voice but I didn't want to move.

"You still left! Kyuus not an animal either!" I all but shouted at him.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't think you'd be upset, let alone awake before I came back." he knelt down on the ground and looked pleadingly at me. Kyuu on the other hand had shuffled his way behind me and pushed me towards him. He wanted me to go to him? Taking Kyuus advice I ran into Legolas's arms.

"You had me so worried when I came back. I could find neither hide nor hair of you. I about panicked running around the gardens. Please don't scare me like that again." Hearing his voice tremble with emotion I held back tears of my own. A quiet yip had me looking over my shoulder.

"Oh! Legolas! This is Kyuu!" I said with a smile. "He's been with me since before I could remember." tugging out of his hold I pulled Kyuu into a hug before hopping onto his back.

"Oh." his hesitant answer made my smile falter. Were foxes hated here as much as they were in Konoha?

"He protects me." I said with a sad look gazing at Legolas with longing. If it came to it I would leave with Kyuu.

"I'm Sure Ada will welcome him then. Now I'm sure you're hungry missing lunch and now dinner yes?" nodding I followed him on Kyuus back towards the dwelling. It took longer than I thought to navigate the maze garden. By the time we made it towards the entrance I was falling asleep on Kyuubi's back. Hearing a chuckle I opened my eyes to see Legolas smiling down at me. Nuzzling back into the fur I dozed off again. Sleeping sure was becoming a habit lately.

"Come now Cínir I have a bowl of fruit with bread for you, then you can head back to sleep." slowly opening my eyes I watched Legolas shift in front of Kyuu before giving up and sitting on the floor.

"But I'm comfy." I mumbled while sliding off Kyuus back.

"Yes yes little one just eat something first and then off to bed."yawning I stared at the bowl of fruit resting in his hand. Was I really that hungry, no. would he be upset if I didn't eat anything, yes. Pushing my way past his empty hand I sat down on his lap and reached slowly for a piece of the fruit. Popping it into my mouth I savored it while leaning back onto my new cushion.

After a few more bites of the fruit I felt my eyes starting to close and the small piece of bread still in my hand fell. A reverberating sound came Legolas as I felt him shift to stand. Twisting around I grabbed the front of his tunic in slight fear.

"Don't leave..." I whispered before everything faded. My conscious melted to black which opened up to nightmares. The fires, bloody corpses with faces frozen in terror, fear and depths of loneliness haunted these dreams. Waking up, of course, was the only escape.

~~~~END~~~~

again it's short. I know and sorry. Thanks for all your reviews! Also let me know if you feel this chapter is rushed it seems like it to me but I had a hard time getting it onto paper. As for some of your questions I don't know how long he'll be staying for sure I just know he's going to end up in the caves of moria at some point. As for what race Cínir is I've been thinking of a halfbreed. Obviously half elf but I don't want him to age like at a snails pace. No offense to anyone against that. Also before I forget! Thank you NaruVamp for the correction I haven't had a chance to do a lot of background checking yet =].

Till Next Time! hopefully not to long ya?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Nightmares

"NO! Naruto!" a shrill voice echoed in the darkness. Curling into a ball I tried to hide, block out these things I didn't want to hear or see. The scent of ashes perforated my senses. Screams deafened my ears. While blood overwhelmed my tongue and darkness clouded my vision. It wouldn't stop. Fires continued to rage and my old friends died before me their screams of anguish swallowing me. I couldn't stop it. Nothing here would let me leave. Adopting an impassive expression I watched as each horror of my life played within my nightmare. I'd wake for sure the only question was when. Time was distorted here. Mentally I could spend years here and only a few hours in the bed I physically rested in.

watching each fire raise a home to the ground I found it difficult not to scream. A slight rumbling noise resounded in the area. It was odd, out of place, there had been no sound like that when this had happened. Focusing on it everything else became background noise. The screams quieted, the raging fires simmered and the darkness faded.

"Ada you know I can't. He wouldn't forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me! Do not ask this of me Ada." Legolas's familiar voice seemed to echo in the silence.

"I am sorry I can not ask another. You must go to Rivendell Lord Elrond has sent a summons." Fear grabbed at me I could already see the path Legolas was being forced to take. Trying to pull myself from the dredges of sleep I groaned out before anymore could be said.

"Then you shall break the news to him. I will not be the one to break his trust." rolling onto my side I blinked bleary-eyed at the two figures around me. Was Legolas leaving? No, he promised he wouldn't.

"You're up early little one. Why don't you try and rest some more?" the elder elf standing beside Legolas said. Waking more fully I shook my head, I couldn't have even if I wanted to. Looking towards Legolas his eyes seemed to radiate regret.

"Where are you going?" a solemn acceptance seemed to enter my mind, Legolas was leaving, in that there was no doubt. An ache became present in my chest but I pushed it aside. I couldn't stay a child forever.

"Little one." Legolas started in a piteous tone. "My Ada has bid me to leave for Rivendell. I am sorry I can not keep my promise."Kyuu jumped onto the bed before growling. Combing my fingers through his coarse fur I tried to relax. After all I should've known better. Not looking at either occupants of the room I tugged on Kyuus neck before sliding off of the bed.

"Come on Kyuu lets go see the garden. I want to see the statue again." a short yip and he was following me out the door.

"Cínir, Please wait. Let me explain." pausing for a second I looked at Legolas from over my shoulder. Keeping my expression cold I watched him.

"you don't exist anymore." I whispered before running through the halls and into the garden. It took a while but I found the statue where I'd met Kyuu. Oddly enough I didn't feel like crying. A soft nudge at my side had me looking into fiery red eyes.

"I don't like it here Kyuu. Do you think we can leave? Perhaps go to this Rivendell they spoke of this morning. I wonder what its like there. Or what this Elrond guy is like. Do you think he's another elf? Do you think he'd let me stay?" Another nudge had me laying flat on the ground and Kyuu slowly curling around me. Sighing I pulled at his fur before relaxing.

"**You Know Kit, He doesn't want to leave. They were saying something about a war before you awoke. Perhaps you should ask him first?" **Shocked I stared at the unmoving figure of Kyuu.

"You can talk?!" rumbling growl like chuckle filled the air.

"**of course that's what you focus on. But no I cant _talk _as you put it. This is more like telepathy. So technically you're the only one who can hear me." **Smiling I snuggled into his fur again.

"Perhaps after a nap I will go as Legolas to explain." getting a knowing look from him I slipped into a light slumber.

Legolas's POV

"You don't exist anymore." Despair seeped into my heart at those softly spoken words. How one so young could say such words is beyond me. Had I not told Ada this would happen? Had I not tried to convince him otherwise? Would Cínir even wish to speak with me after this? Turning around I saw my father with the same dispassionate gaze I'd just seen on a child.

"I told you! Did I not say this would happen?! I can not go to Rivendell with him like this." anguish lathered my voice as I felt tears well.

"One of the other elves with look after him."

"Do you see nothing? He does not trust the others, he barely tolerates them sometimes."

"Then it is a good time for him to learn is it not?"

"No Ada, it is not a good time. If I must leave then I ask that you allow him the choice to follow. Will you grant me this?" exasperation filled the silence between us.

"You leave at dawn, be ready by then." without a second glance he left. Growling to myself at his arrogance I walked down the halls to the gardens. After all, he never said Cínir could not come.

The rustling of leaves and touching glances of wind eased the tension out of my shoulders. What if Cínir did not want to come. What if he preferred to stay here. After what he said in the hall I can not blame him. Would it be to late?

"**You might want to watch your step Elf. You will lose that foot if you step on myself or my charge." **a low growl and intimidating presence halted my current train of thought. Casting my gaze about I recognized the small glade from yesterday. Curled up at the statue was the fox and a small tuft of blond hair peaking from his tails.

"**Stop looking so gobsmacked. I swear all of your kind have their heads in the clouds. Now, if you've something to say it will have to wait till he wakes. He's not been sleeping well. Never can with all the demons roaming around his head."**

Cínir's POV

a low rumbling brought me from my dreamless sleep. A smooth breeze danced across my skin as if it were a stage. A light musky scent of fur and forest filled my nose as I inhaled. How long has it been since I felt like this. So calm, with no sounds or smells of war. Allowing a smile I snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding me.

"**Come now kit. Time to get up. Your friend is here to ask something of you. You know the one I speak of right? The tall blond effeminate one who follows you everywhere." **groaning slightly I burrowed deeper. Perhaps the voice would go away. A sharp pain in my ear told me otherwise.

"Okay okay. I'm up. What were you saying Kyuu?" yawning I brushed his tail out of my face and glimpsed at him.

"**Your friend is here. Speak with him would you. Also I think I might've broken him. He hasn't moved since I spoke with him."**

"What do you mean broke him?" looking across the clearing I saw Legolas standing at the edge, staring pointedly at Kyuu.

"Oh. Um, Legolas? ah. Are you okay?" his gaze faltered for a moment as he looked at me. Shrinking back a bit I waited for him to say something.

"Cínir will you come with me to Rivendell? You to Kyuu." he added as an after thought. "Lord Elrond has sent a summons for us. We must reply. Ada has said I must go, will you go with me?" I couldn't help but stare at him. Wasn't he just planning on leaving? Wasn't that what they had been arguing about? After all what good was a child at a summons?

"We leave when the sun rises. We must pack if you are to go. It will be at least a weeks journey. Perhaps I can teach you something on the way there. Westron perhaps. Maybe how to use a bow." at this point he was just rambling.

"Legolas? Are you sure its okay? Before, your father was saying..."

"Don't mind what he said. I have a promise to keep remember? Now shall we go pack?"

"**Why yes my dear blond effeminate elf we shall. He wont need a horse for this journey either. I believe I can carry him the whole way. Yes, I quite like that idea."**Kyuu said while stretching.

"Oh yes, how exactly can he talk? In all my years I've never heard of such a thing. Unless, of course you you include the Ents." he mumbled before holding out is hand. Smiling slightly I took it and allowed myself to be led back to my room.

"Prince Legolas! There you are." looking up I recognized this elf. With the light brown hair and sharp looking features. Not to mention the glare aimed my way yet again. I felt Kyuu bristle at the hostility from a stranger.

"Yes, what is it Enos?" grabbing Legolas's hand a bit tighter I moved away from Enos. Kyuu stepped between us and was leveling him with a glare.

"Are you prepared for tomorrows journey? We are to take the pass north of the high pass, by the Ettenmoors. You know the one I speak of yes?"

"Yes. This is troublesome. Do we know how the trolls have been as of late? It wont do to be running into them. I'll go over the travel arrangements with my father tonight. Thank you Enos. Come now Cínir, you're probably hungry are you not?" with that I was pulled along past Enos. Watching him carefully I saw his fist clench before loosening as we passed.

"**That elf does not sit right with me kit. Keep an eye on him." **Nodding in understanding I was glad when we turned out of sight. The soft wooden walls passed by us in a blur as my thoughts focused on Enos. Why would he act the way he does? Does it matter? No, perhaps it does not. After all no matter where I went before there was always someone with some vendetta against me. How would this be much different.

"Cínir? Is everything alright?" derailing my train of thought I focused on legolas as he pushed a bowl of fruit in front of me. When had I sat down? Grabbing a piece of fruit similar to a strawberry I hummed at him.

"Do you know the pass that Enos was talking about? The one that lets out by the Ettenmoors. It is very dangerous. There are high cliffs and foul beasts that run amok there. We must be very careful if we are to take that route. It will take a few more days to travel as well. Nothing to much of course but still it is cause for concern." nodding in understanding I swallowed the last bite of fruit.

"you don't have to worry, Kyuu will make sure everything is alright. Besides I'm sure we'll get there just fine." smiling up at him we left the kitchens and again were heading for my room.


End file.
